Too Much Toeto
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: Luka finds out that every almost every Vocaloid has recorded a version of her hit song "Toeto", and she feels overwhelmed. This is my 1st Vocaloid fic! No flames please! Also, Vocaloid is owned by Yamaha, and the song "Toeto" was written by Toraboruta-P.


_(A/N: All the Vocaloids are supposed to be little kids in this, okay? Also, in case you don't know, "-eto" is the Japanese equivalent of "ummm..." )_

**Too Much ''toeto''**

Luka Megurine was a very shy little girl who stuttered a lot, so it's no wonder people nicknamed her "toeto". She quietly opened the door. Just a little bit, so she could get a peek inside. Inside the room, she saw a large, loud crowd of other children. And they were all wearing kitty hats, just like her.

Luka curiously, but timidly at the same time, stepped into the room.

"Ummm... w-why are... you... all... w-wearing...kitty h-hats... l-like... me?" she she stuttered nervously.

"We all love your hit song,''toeto'!" answered a purple-haired boy in samurai garb gleefully.

"So we all recorded our own renditions of it," a girl with teal pigtails added, "And obviously, since I, Miku Hatsune, am the most popular Vocaloid, it was inevitable that somebody would ask me to record a version of your cute little song."

"Thanks," Luka mumbled, "But... ummm... why did all of you have to record a version? It seems...errr... a bit... overwhelming to me."

"Whenever Miku-chan records a song, I have to record a version of it!" shouted a blue-haired boy with a scarf.

"My twin Len and I are pretty popular!" yelled a blonde girl who had a large white bow on her kitty hat.

"Rin," Len muttered, "You know I more popular than you."

"No you're not!" she screamed, "If you make one more comment like that I'm running you over with a road-roller!"

"Not if run you over with one first," retorted Len.

It worried Luka that her song could lead to violence, but the twins were probably joking, right?

A whole lot of people started bombarding her with reasons why they recorded "Toeto".

"My voice is cute and childish." a small girl with Brown pigtails said.

"I think someone thought my voice was cute..." an Auburn-haired girl muttered in slight confusion.

"BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT AWESOME!" screamed the Purple-haired samurai.

"Somebody thought 'toeto' would be a good song for me to sing, I guess." a Lime-haired girl with goggles who had goggles on top of her kitty hat said sweetly.

"For no apparent reason," a dark-haired boy with glasses stated matter-of-factly.

"Same as him!" a Red-haired girl quipped.

"Mizki and I are newer, so that makes us cooler," asserted a blonde, who had her arm around a kimono-clad figure.

"I wear a Hello Kitty hat already!" chirped a peach-haired girl.

Luka wondred how Mizki could wear a kitty hat when she didn't even have a real face. And why the Hello Kitty girl was recording songs before she was even released.

"I can speak any language!" exclaimed a girl with short green hair, "Technically," she mumbled much more quietly.

Luka was bilingual, which she thought was pretty good, but the green-haired girl could speak any language. Wow.

"People probably just wanted to make fun of how robotic my voice sounds and my problems with singing Japanese," cried a blonde-haired boy.

"And they probably wanted to mock how deep my voice is by making me record 'toeto'!" a dark-skinned girl added angrily.

"My voice is sweet." a girl with curly blonde hair said absentmindedly.

"All songs sound better in opera!" a dark-haired girl with a flower on her hat smiled confidently.

"They were curious to see such a song would sound good with my voice, despite the fact I don't know any Japanese!" boomed a tall, brown-haired boy.

Luka didn't know why people who couldn't even speak Japanese were bothering singing her song. It surprised her that she was even known overseas.

"Some people think I'm shy," a white-haired girl whispered.

"You're Haku, right?" asked Luka shyly. She hoped to get at least one name right.

"I'm Miriam," the white-haired girl responded. Miriam pointed to another white-haired girl, "That's Haku," she told Luka.

"Miku recorded 'Toeto', and I wanted to be just like her!" moped Haku, who was clutching on to her friend. Unfortunately for Haku, her friend was too busy chatting on her cell phone to notice what was going on.

"I'm the most famous UTAU!" shouted a girl with magenta curls.

Even UTAUs and fanmade vocaloids knew about Luka's song. She was never used to getting so much attention that she felt incredibly overwhelmed. And so, she fainted.

When Luka woke up, she saw that the room was completely cleared of people, except for a little boy with black curly hair, who was hiding in a corner. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a kitty hat.

Luka nervously walked up to him.

"Why... why... are you hiding in a corner?" Luka stuttered, like she usually did, "And... why... aren't you... ummm... wearing a k-kitty hat... l-like the others? And... where are... they... anyways?"

The boy didn't answer, so she repeated her question in English. He then answered.

"The others have... left... because they're more... popular... than me. So they... have... songs... to record... while I... don't." the boy sobbed quietly, "I haven't... even... recorded... 'toeto'."

Luka knew that Gachapoid hadn't recorded 'toeto' yet, either, but she knew that wouldn't console him. She sat down beside The Boy, who stopped crying.

"What's... your name?" she asked.

"T-t-tonio."

"I'm... Luka! Luka Megurine."

Luka held out her hand to Tonio, who timidly shook it.

"Tonio... d-do you like the song 'T-'toeto'? H-have you ever sung it, even if you d-d-didn't record it?"

"N-no... even...though... I-I think... t-that song... is...l-lovely...b-but... no one... wants... me... to." he started crying again.

Luka thought for a moment. Then, she spoke, but instead of speaking softly, she spoke loudly and clearly.

"I think that of everyone I met today, Tonio-kun, you seem to be the person who deserves to sing 'Toeto' the most."

"B-but I c-can't..." he stuttered, similar to how Luka usually did, "I'm...supposed... t-to... sing ...opera."

"That doesn't matter," Luka said, "You can still sing it!". She took of her kitty hat and gently put it on Tonio's head.

"Can you please sing 'Toeto' for me, Tonio?"

Tonio nervously looked at her. And then he started to sing.

**THE END**

_(A/N: I apologize if Tonio was a bit OOC, if Vocaloids can be OOC. Anyways, this fic was supposed to be a joke about how every single Vocaloid except Tonio and Gachapoid has recorded a version of 'Toeto'. I kind of think this fic is a bit weird, because I used way too much dialogue and I have no idea how to write stuttering properly. Anyways, please review! You can try to guess who the Vocaloids I didn't name in this fic were supposed to be.)_


End file.
